Our Blissful Forever
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: What if Hermione and Harry had gotten together instead of Ron and had dated through most of their time at Hogwarts? AU. Sorcerer's Stone through Deathly Hallows. Will be long and start out as a T rating but will change later. Sorry no lemons when the change happens.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: So I've been thinking about doing a _Harmony_ Fanfic for awhile. Yes I know I have one going right now but I want another one. Personally I find it difficult to find good _Harmony_ Fanfics and that upsets me because I really think they would be good together. To start I know this story will end up being long. It will go from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _to _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and I tend to write short chapters so just be prepared. I've also been thinking about making a _Smallville_ Fanfic, if you like that idea please send me a PM or tell me in a review. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine. **

I pushed the cart that held my large trunk through the throngs of people that were wandering around. Daddy and Mum walked next to me looking around nervously as if they were afraid someone would jump out and yell "Gotcha!" To be perfectly honest I felt like that too. My life had completely turned upside two weeks ago when a sweet but small woman with wavy gray hair had come over and told me that I was a witch. I had been horribly insulted, I mean who has ever heard of a good witch, but she said that the ones from movies and stories were fake.

"Hermione, don't walk so fast." Mum said pushing her purse back onto her shoulder, it had been falling off.

"Sorry." I muttered slowing my pace. I was just so excited and wanted to find platforms nine and ten. Professor Sprout had said that to get onto platform nine and three-quarters all you had to do was walk between the two platforms. How weird? Strange? Crazy? No amazing! It was absolutely amazing.

Daddy and Mum seemed absolutely fascinated by everything Professor Sprout had done and told us. She had turned Mum's favorite vase into a badger. The cute little animal had scampered around the room and then crawled into my lap. It had been one of the most amazing moments of my life. After the Professor had left Daddy, Mum and I had had a family meeting. We all agreed that it would be best for me to go because it seemed like I wouldn't be able to get close to any other peers at school. Daddy and Mum asked me to write regularly and then took me to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was an amazing shopping area but Daddy and Mum hadn't been able to see the entrance at first. Professor Sprout had warned us of that but it still had been strange. While I was there I had gotten everything I would need for the school year and seven extra books about the magical world that I was now apart of. I wanted to make sure I knew what was going on since I would be at a disadvantage from being Muggle-born. Another strange term from the wizarding world that I had never heard before.

We stopped in front of platforms nine and ten. Daddy, Mum and I exchanged looks. The Professor had told us to run at the barrier as if we could walk right through it. Because that's exactly what would happen.

"Is anyone looking?" I whispered turning to Mum. She looked around then shook her head. I took a deep breath and ran at the barrier my heart hammering in my chest. My breath caught the closer I got and I snapped my eyes shut. I was still running. I opened my eyes and my mouth opened with shock. Daddy and Mum were looking around their eyes wide and sparkling. They were fascinated by everything as much as I was.

A gorgeous red steam engine was billowing out smoke and people were milling around everywhere. A large sign said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. I had ten minutes to find a seat and say goodbye to my parents. Beautiful colored cats weaved around the floor and I smiled at a small orange tabby cat. I loved cats.

"Lets get your trunk on the train." Daddy said pushing the cart towards the train. I followed behind looking at everyone and everything I could. A tall blonde, aristocratic man with a can was smirking down at his blonde son who looked about my age. Two red haired boys that looked exactly alike helped a black-haired boy and push his trunk onto the train.

"Okay, Little Bug, lets get this trunk onto the train." Daddy said running a hand through his brown hair. Mum and I moved towards the cart and lifted my trunk together. It was very heavy from all the books I had crammed in there. I had tried a charm to shrink them and it kind of worked but not completely.

"Here let me help you." A burly boy said walking over to us. He and Daddy easily shoved the trunk into the compartment.

"Thank you." Daddy said with a nod. The boy walked away with a nod and smiled at the two red-haired twins as they jumped on the train.

"Sweetheart write as much as you can while your away okay?" Mum said pulling me to her wrapping her arms around me. Her curly hair tickled my face and I pulled away with a smile and a nod.

"Now no dating while your there, Little Bug, just worry about your studies." Daddy said pulling me against him for a hug.

"Daddy, I don't want to date." I said with a giggle.

"Just making sure." He said kissing my forehead. A whistle blew and I jumped slightly.

"I love you!" I yelled jumping onto the train.

"Love you too." They responded and I walked into the compartment I had claimed. A round faced boy about my age was sitting in the compartment. He was clutching a toad in his hands and was looking out the window.

"Hello." I said sitting down across from him.

"Hi," the boy muttered turning to me slowly. He had clear blue eyes and blonde hair. His eyebrows drew together as he looked me over. "Are you Muggle-born?"

"Er, yes?" Was it polite to ask about parentage in the wizarding world?

His eyes widened in shock and he smiled widely. "What's it like in the Muggle world?"

"Oh its probably the same as the Wizarding world. We have school and we learn about writing, arthritic, science and history." I said thinking over my life so far. "I was in school for five years –"

"Really?" He asked leaning forward in surprise.

"Oh yes, I learned all about Queen Victoria and what she did. What's the Wizarding world like for jobs?" I asked excitedly. It was one thing to read about it and it was another to hear it first hand from someone who had grown up around them.

"Isn't it a little early to think about jobs?" Neville asked raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"No, that way I'll know exactly what to do and what classes I should take." I said leaning forward excitedly.

He started to explain the different types of jobs the wizarding world had. There were some as simple as writing magical books all the way to an Auror, which was a dark wizard catcher. He started to explaining the different types of jobs the ministry had.

The door slid open and a smiling, dimpled woman asked, "Anything from the cart, dears?"

Neville pulled out a handful of wizard money and got a little bit of everything to share with me. Who knew that wizards had come up with such creative candies? Neville bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands.

I nibbled on a pumpkin pastie and smiled. It was absolutely delicious. Everything Neville and I ate was good, even Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans was good. They had the usual flavors like chocolate, strawberry and lemon but they also had some very strange flavors. I found tomato, mushroom, soap and bacon.

"Have you seen Trevor?" Neville asked suddenly looking around. I put down the Cauldron Cake I had been about to eat.

"No, lets go look for him." I said standing up. We walked up and down asking people in the compartments if they had seen a toad but none of them had.

"Did you look in this one?" I asked pointing to a compartment that was next ours.

"I don't remember," Neville muttered blushing. I pushed open the compartment and stopped.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," I asked. A messy black-haired boy with glasses and pretty green eyes shook his head.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," a red-haired boy snapped but it was the wand in his hand that made my eyes widened.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." I said excitedly and sat down next to the boy with glasses.

"Er – all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened. The gross, fat rat stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you." I knew I was talking way too fast but I was just so excited. Magic was real. Just thinking that made my body hum with excitement.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy muttered.

"Harry Potter," said the black-haired boy.

"Are you really?" I asked, my eyes flitting to his forehead. A faint scar was visible between his bangs. The Boy-Who-Lived! More excitement hummed through my body. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry said, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," I said. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." I had slipped into my Hogwart's robes when I had needed the lavatory.

Neville and I stepped into the hall just in time to see a toad hopping down the aisle. "There he is!"

"Grab him!" Neville and I ran after the toad. He was jumping fast until a boy picked up Trevor. I looked up and flushed. It was the burly boy who had helped with my trunk.

"Hey its you," he said with a smile. I nodded mutely as he placed Trevor in Neville's hands. "Hopefully we'll see you in Gryffindor."

"What's your name?" I finally squeaked out.

"Oliver. Oliver Wood." He said before turning back into his compartment. Neville pulled me back to our compartment but all I could see was Oliver Wood's pretty blue eyes.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: Sorry have been having writer's block. It always happens at the worst time sorry guys. I'll try to update more. If you have any requests for who you want paired together just PM me or say so in a review, same with any deaths but that won't be for awhile as I am just starting the first year. Just a warning this story will be long but I will try to keep it moving. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Neville was shaking next to me as we made our way off the train. He gripped Trevor tightly in one hand and had his hand clasped tightly around my fingers. His whole body was shaking with nerves.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" I gaped at the man in shock. He was huge! He was taller than any other man I had ever seen. Twice as tall actually and three times as wide.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we all followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of us that that we must have been surrounded by trees. Nobody spoke much. Neville shook nervously and I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" and I found myself too shocked to speak.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. My word it was beautiful.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Neville and I followed Harry and Ron into a boat. "Everyone in?" The giant shouted, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. It was perfect.

"Heads down!" The giant as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

I slipped and grasped tightly to the closest hand I could find. The hand tightened and pulled me up and found myself staring into brilliant green almond-shaped eyes. Harry's eyes.

"Careful," he said his voice soft.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

We all walked up a set of stone steps and I stiffened as the giant knocked on the door. This was it. I was finally where I belonged. I would have friends.

The door suddenly swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and a smile spread across my face. She looked like someone who loved rules as much as I did.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the giant said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit my whole house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We all followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be in there – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We all crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously. My heart pounded in my chest and I nervously tapped my hand against my side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to flatten it but my hair was unfortunately bushy and tended to have a mind of its own.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

I turned to Neville and fixed his cloak. "Do you have any idea of how they sort us?"

"No idea." Neville muttered his face turning a greenish color.

Ron suddenly spoke next to me and I jumped at the closeness. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

My heart stuttered. A test? Neville groaned next to me and his shoulders slumped. I quickly started to recite as many spells as I could remember hoping Neville would remember one of them.

"Es-peliarmus?" Neville asked shakily.

"No Expelliarmus." I said finger combing my hair. Unfortunately my hair wasn't flattening, if anything it was getting bushier.

Several people behind me screamed and I turned around.

"What the –?"

I gasped. So did the people around me. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

"New students!" the Fat Friar said, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely but all I could do was stare stupidly at them. Ghosts were real? What else could be real in this new world?

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar said. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Neville and I shakily made our way through a pair of double doors and I looked around in awe. It was absolutely amazing. Thousands of candles floated in midair over four long tables where all the other students were sitting. The tables had beautiful glittering goblets and plates. At the very front of the hall was another table. The teachers were sitting there.

"The ceiling, look at the ceiling." Neville muttered in awe.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I whispered. But the book hadn't said that it looked like it opened up to the heavens. That it I could easily see some of the constellations I had learned in science.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Professor McGonagall who silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. My mother wouldn't have let it in the house.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

So all we had to do was put on the hat. What a brilliant, amazing thought.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. All I wanted to do was place that hat on my head. It would be amazing being in Gryffindor. I was brave enough.

"Granger, Hermione!" I jumped and ran forward and jammed the hat on my head. _Interesting. Very intriguing._ I jumped in surprise. It could talk?! _Of course I can, now sit quietly. Any of the houses would have you. Your loyalty should be taken into account but what about those brains. You are very smart and would thrive in Ravenclaw. _No I wanted to be in Gryffindor! _Gryffindor? You do have bravery but those brains of yours should really be in Ravenclaw. _But I wanted to prove how brave I was. I needed to. _I have decided better be – _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped up smiling and placed the hat on the stool. My smile was a mile wide as I skipped over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a red-haired boy with glasses.

"Good job, Hermione." He said with a smile and shook my hand.

"Thank you, er –"

"Percy, Percy Weasley." He said with a smile. "My brother's in your year."

"Oh I think I met –"

"Longbottom, Neville." I turned and watched as he was sorted. He sat there for a full minute before the hat shouted out. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I relaxed back. Thank heavens. I did not want to be alone.

"Great job Neville." I said once he sat down next to me, his face flushed.

"Thanks 'Mione." I blushed and smiled. No one had ever given me a nickname before.

A few names were called but I ignored them. I was waiting for a specific one. My heart stuttered when his name was finally called.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"What house do you think he'll be in?" Neville whispered in my ear.

"Gryffindor, he has to be." I said softly. "After all he defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry sat on the stool for almost three minutes. Everyone sat staring at him wide eyed. What in the world was taking that hat so long?

"GRYFFINDOR!" I gave a happy cry and whistled loudly. Everyone was cheering but the Slytherin table were giving each other dark looks.

Harry ran over to our table his cheeks bright red. He seemed embarrassed by all the praise and I quickly looked when I realized how embarrassed he was. Neville and I whispered quietly back and forth while we waited for the food. I was starving.

"Weasley, Ron." The hat barely touched his head when it yelled Gryffindor. He ran over to our table and sat next to Harry.

A man with a large silver beard and hair stood up and opened his arms wide. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I giggled and smiled at Neville. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking down at the table in shock. I followed his eyes and gasped. The table had filed itself with food.

"Amazing!" I gasped looking around at the spread. What a brilliant day. I had so much to tell my parents and the first day hadn't even finished yet!

"I love magic." I whispered looking around the room.

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: When I asked for any pairing ideas I meant everyone else BUT Harry and Hermione. I just wanted to clear that up. How would everyone feel about Hermione and Oliver dating once their both a little older for a little bit? Just remember Oliver is fifteen and Hermione is eleven but there is the fact that she has the Time-Turner in her third year which will make her one year older. If you like the idea of please PM me or leave me review. Of course in the end she will end up with Harry. Neville and Hermione will be best friends from the start, as they both have a hard time making friends. When it comes to deaths I want to save as many as I can but good and bad people are going to die. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Neville and I made our way down the steps to the Great Hall talking about our classes. "Which class are you excited for?"

"Transfiguration sounds absolutely amazing. I love the idea of changing one thing to something else. What about you?" I asked walking through the huge doors that lead to the Great Hall.

"Herbology," Neville muttered flushing brightly.

"The study of magical plants and fungi." I said nodding.

Neville looked at me in shock, "How do you know that?"

"I memorized all my course books." I said with a shrug and sat at the table. All the food I grabbed and ate was delicious. Neville was eating some eggs while I pulled out my schedule and looked it over. I didn't want to have to use it again. Herbology. Well Neville would be happy.

"Are you studying already?" A sharp voice asked from the other side of the table. I looked up into bright almond-shaped green eyes. Harry? "I mean they haven't even given us homework yet!" My eyes slid over to where Ron was chewing with his mouth wide open. Gross.

"Be nice Ron." Harry said jabbing his elbow into Ron's side.

"If you'll excuse me I have a class to get to." I muttered darkly and stormed out of the Great Hall with a handful of bacon clutched in my hand.

I was muttering darkly to myself when I walked into a hard wall and fell back on my bottom. "Ouch!"

"Oh Godric, sor- oh hey we meet again." I looked up in surprise to see Oliver Wood standing over me. He looked so much taller than I had thought and his muscles looked much more prominent in the white dress shirt he was wearing.

"Oliver?" I asked softly. He smiled and deftly pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah and your Hermione, right?" I nodded mutely. "You should come to the first Quidditch match." I nodded again. "Great see you there."

My eyes followed him as he made his way into the Great Hall my face slightly flushed. He was so _sweet_. And extremely cute. So cute.

"What was that?" A snide voice asked. I turned slowly towards the dungeons. A blonde boy with a pointed face with two thick armed boys stood there.

"What was what?" I asked confused. All I knew about the boy in front of me was that he had been placed in Slytherin.

He looked me over slowly and stopped on my converse shoes that were sticking out from under my robes. His eyes widened in shock and sneered. "You're a Mudblood aren't you?"

"A what?" I asked confused.

"Your filth!" I took a step back my eyes widening in shock. "Disgusting. Why would they ever let someone like you in here?"

"Leave her alone!" A deep voice snapped from behind me. I turned around to see to large red-haired boys standing behind me and Neville.

The blonde-haired boy sneered at me before walking into the Great Hall.

"Hermione?" Neville asked running over to me his face pale.

"I'm okay." I whispered softly my face pale. Why was he so mean? "Let's go to class." I muttered snatching his wrist and started in the direction of the green houses.

"Hermione, Neville wait!" The twins yelled from behind us. I turned to them and bit the inside of my cheek hard so I wouldn't cry.

"Yes?" I asked blandly.

"If he ever calls you that again either punch him in the nose or find the closest teacher. He'll either get detention for a week or suspended. No one is supposed to use that word here." I nodded and bit my lip before running to the greenhouses as fast as I could. What in the world did that word mean?

"Neville?" I asked softly as we stood outside the doors to the greenhouse.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at me his face extremely pale.

"What does that word mean?" I asked my eyes darting around. If was as bad as I thought it was I did _not_ want a professor to overhear Neville's explanation.

"It's... it's not a word one hears in civilized conversation. It's a derogatory term for someone with Muggle-born parents. It stands for dirty blood. Some Pure-blood families believe that only wizarding families deserve magic. Another term that is sometimes used is 'Creature of Dirt' which is just as bad." Neville whispered in my ear.

I leaned back against the greenhouse in shock. He didn't even know me! I sucked in a large lungful of air and stood to my full height. "I'll prove him wrong."

"How?" Neville asked turning to look at me.

"To prove that I belong here like everyone else," if not more than him. I deserved to be here just like everyone else. Failure was not an option. Not that it ever was. Now I had a reason to prove them all wrong and strive to be my absolute best. I would show them that I was just as good as any Pure-blood out there.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Please tell me what you love, what you hate, what you want to see happen, anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! It seems like its better if I don't write on the weekend so I don't get Harry Potter burn out. I've been writing HP Fanfics since January and its getting hard to pop out one chapter after another like I used to. Some days are easier to write than others and some days I sit in front of my laptop and can't find the right words to put down. And some stories I have come up with are easier to update than others. This is just a warning for the future in case I don't update for a few days or even a week. But I do try to update as much as possible. Now it seems that most people don't like the idea of Hermione and Oliver together. I just had to ask because some liked the idea. But now that I've asked I won't have them be together, it will just be a passing crush like Lockhart. And since she won't date Oliver I know exactly when Harry and Hermione will get together. Harry, Ron and Hermione will become the golden trip but it takes extreme circumstances for it to happen since Ron has that lovely habit of sticking his foot in his mouth. In my story though Neville will become close to the golden trio because I adore Neville and he's awesome. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I was striving to do my absolute best in all of my classes and I succeeded. To be perfectly honest the classes were much harder than I thought they would be. I had to work hard to keep up with my classes. Neville and I always went to the library to work on our homework because it was too hard for me to concentrate in the common room. Too much noise or talking distracted me.

"Hermione?" Neville whispered softly.

"Hmm?" I hummed not looking up from my Potions book. I always read ahead for all of my classes and was doing so now.

"Can you help me with my History of Magic essay?" Neville asked his eyes darting around nervously. He was afraid of Madam Pince and the way she yelled at you if you whispered too loud.

"Of course." I muttered pulling it over to me. My eyes slid back and forth over the parchment. He had written his words larger than usual so that he wouldn't have to come up with as much information on Emeric the Evil. I giggled once I got to the end.

"Neville I think you misunderstood Professor Binns." I said putting down the parchment. "He didn't say it was the Wand of Density its the Wand of _Destiny_."

"Oops." He muttered flushing dully. I passed him back his essay and continued to read the chapter on the Forgetfulness Potion. My eyes slid back and forth across the pages easily.

"Mione?" Neville whispered pulling on my sleeve.

"What?" I asked looking up from the chapter.

"We're going to be late to dinner if we don't go soon." He said packing away his supplies.

"Oh Godric." I gasped shoving my books into my bag. Ever since I had started at Hogwarts I had been forgetting to eat. There was just so much I had to do in order to keep up.

Neville and I ran through the halls trying to get to the Great Hall. Unfortunately Neville had a bad habit of getting us lost.

"Its this way." I gasped running down a long corridor.

"Are you sure oof –" Neville ran smack into Professor Dumbledore. I let out a startled gasp and almost ran into Neville before I could stop myself.

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore." Neville muttered his face pale.

"Try going left next time Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He walked away his boots tapping softly against the floor.

"That was odd." Neville muttered watching him walk away.

"Agreed."

_**Harry POV**_

I quickly ate my steak and kidney pie listening to Ron and Dean banter about the differences between soccer and Quidditch. To be perfectly honest it was getting old. Soccer was entertaining but rumor had it that Quidditch was much better.

"Are we too late?" Neville gasped out falling into an empty seat across from me. Hermione dropped down next to him panting slightly. Her hair looked even more untamed than usual and it somehow looked good on her. I liked that her hair was wild and curly. It made her stand it. Hermione smiled at me her slightly too-large teeth sticking over her bottom lip. Her teeth unfortunately took away from her smile.

"Nope there's still ten minutes left." I said looking down at my watch.

"Thank Godric." Hermione muttered picking up an apple.

"So are you excited, Neville?" Ron asked turning away from Dean with a dark look. Dean looked just as upset with Ron for not understanding how fun soccer could be.

"For what?" He asked taking a bite of his pie.

"The first flying lessons are tomorrow." Ron said his eyes glittering.

"Er... I've never been on a broom before actually." Neville muttered his cheeks flushing a dull red.

"Oh." Ron said awkwardly then turned to Hermione. "What about you Hermione, are you excited?"

"Of course." She muttered pulling on one of her curls. "Um if you'll excuse me I need to get to the library."

And she ran off her half eaten apple on the table.

"Er... what did I say?" Ron asked looking at me confused. After he had upset Hermione that first morning he had decided to try to be nicer to her. But to be perfectly honest she could be confusing at times.

"She's nervous about flying." Neville said taking a deep drink of pumpkin juice.

"What?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"Its something she can't learn from a book. She's been trying to do her absolute best in all of her classes –"

"We noticed." Ron and I said at the same time then laughed.

"Well she's been having a hard time so far." Neville said popping a grape in his mouth.

"Its only been a week and a half." Ron said surprised. "How hard could it be?"

"Since I'm the only one who likes her or even talks to her really, its hard." Neville said then jumped up to go after Hermione.

Ron and I turned to look at each other in surprise. I guess I hadn't noticed before but it was true. Hermione _was_ having a hard time of it. She seemed to get picked on for studying so much.

"I think we should try to be nicer to her." I muttered to Ron as we stood to leave the Great Hall.

"Only if she's nice first." Ron said.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: Trying to update more. Sorry for not doing it sooner but I needed to take a break from the Harry Potter universe. If I don't take breaks from time to time I can't get out good chapters. The kind of chapters that you all deserve. I want to make you all happy. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I stared in shock as Harry flew into the air. How could he be so stupid?! He had never even flied before! And the only reason he was up there was because Draco had taunted him.

I couldn't hear what Draco and Harry were yelling at each other but suddenly Harry went into a spectacular dive his arm stretched in front of him. Ron was whooping and all I wanted to do was smack him.

Harry caught something in his hand and fell off the broom into the grass. My eyes were wide with shock. He could have been hurt!

"HARRY POTTER!" My heart stuttered as Professor McGonagall stormed onto the field her eyes flashing.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "– how dare you – might have broken your neck –"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor –"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil

"But Malfoy –"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry followed after Professor McGonagall his shoulders slumped. Well he deserved whatever he got for breaking the rules!

The rest of the day passed in a blur for me. Neville had been sent to the hospital wing because of his broken wrist. All my classmates avoided me as I quietly went from class to class. They hated me. All because I was smart. How was that for fair?

I read my potions book as I ate my steak and kidney pie but I overheard the conversation going on next to me.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you, Malfoy." said Harry coolly. I peaked over at the boys he was talking about and swallowed thickly. It was the mean blond boy and his huge friends.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Harry looked confused. He was raised by Muggles, of course he had no idea what a Wizard's Duel was.

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at the boys sizing them up carefully.

"Crabbe," he said, nodding towards the shorter, fatter one. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually getting started at last on his cold pie. Once he finally saw the terrified look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send

sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

How could he be so stupid again?! He could lose house points, get hurt, expelled, who knows? Merlin I had to stop him. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him. Even his goofy friend, Ronald.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked looking scared.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get their attention.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

My throat felt thick but I pushed it down. I had to stop them.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered. I ignored him again.

"–and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you. You could also get hurt."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry darkly.

"Good-bye," Ron snapped then turned away.

I grabbed up my books and stormed away from the Great Hall, my throat thick with tears. It hurt, the way they snubbed me. What if something happened to them? I couldn't just let them get hurt. What if I asked Percy the Prefect to stop them? Harry and Ronald would be furious with me but at least they would be safe.

"Pig Snout." The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait opened for me. I ignored the few students who were in the common room and stormed up the stairs to my dorm. Lavender was already in the room when I got there but I ignored her. She and I didn't really get along.

I changed into my pajamas and pulled on my pink fluffy bathrobe and sat on my bed. What to do, what to do?

I placed my feet against the wall and tapped my foot nervously. This is what I had always done at home when I had been deep in thought.

What if Harry and Ronald really did get hurt? I would never forgive myself. It really didn't matter about the house points but Malfoy and his goons would never fight fair. I pulled my robe tighter around my waist and silently made my way down the steps. Maybe I could stop them... I had to try anyway.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. If you ever have any ideas please leave me a review or say so in a PM and I'll give you the credit for it. Also if you have any pairings (besides Harry and Hermione) that you would like just ask and I'll see what I can do.**


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: Since the major holidays have passed I should be able to update more. But the truth of the matter is I have nine stories going right now and it's very easy for me to burn out so I have to be careful not to overdo it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine. **

** _Hermione POV_**

I was following after Harry and Ron hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Go away." Harry snapped. I swallowed thickly ignoring the pain in my chest.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

I trailed off when I had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found myself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and I was locked out of Gryffindor tower. Crap!

"Now what am I going to do?" I asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we 3 re going to be late."

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when I caught up with them. How could they be so foolish!

"I'm coming with you," I said.

"You are not." Ron snapped his eyes flashing.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. No it wasn't. I recognized that sniffle.

"Neville?" I breathed shakily. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake when I said his name.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." His voice was shaking. I wished I could help him but I couldn't.

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing us. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later –" Ron said walking forward slowly.

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Neville and I. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

I opened my mouth to tell to shove off but Harry hissed at me to be quiet and beckoned all of us forward. We flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn I expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but we were lucky. We sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls,keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand his face pale. But the minutes crept by and no one came. Something was wrong.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made us jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when we heard someone speak – and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at us to follow him as quickly as possible; we scurried

silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

I knew it! Malfoy set them up!

"This way!" Harry mouthed to us and, petrified, we began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. We could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run – he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. My heart stuttered and I froze.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of us and sprinted down the gallery, none of us looked back to see whether Filch was following - we swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry was in the lead, and I could tell he had no idea where he was going - we ripped

through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which I knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. But I was furious. I wanted to strangle Harry with my bare hands.

I - told -you," Hermione I, clutching at the stitch in my chest, "I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," I snapped at Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Harry glared and me then finally said, "Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple though. We hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

My throat tightened and I felt like crying. This was the worst possible situation ever!

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out." I said desperately.

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Neville begged.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

Ducking under Peeves, we ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where we slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as we pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" I could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," I snarled. I grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohamora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open - we piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed our ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right – please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And we heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!"

I turned to look at Neville. His face was paler than I had ever seen it and he was making a frightened squeaking noise.

I turned to see what he was looking at. My heart stuttered and I staggered back against the wall. This was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

We weren't in a room, as I had supposed. We were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now I knew why it was forbidden.

I was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at us, and I knew that the only reason we weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob and flung it open. He grabbed my shirt but something caught my eye before he pulled me out. It was standing on a trapdoor. What in the? Was it guarding something?

I fell backward into Harry's arms. He passed me to Ron who was shaking so much I almost fell to the ground. Harry reached forward and slammed the door shut, and we ran, we almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because I didn't see him anywhere, but I hardly cared - all I wanted to do was put as much space as possible between me and that monster. We didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at us in shock: our bathrobes hanging off our shoulders and our flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. We scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of us said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. This was so horrible. I should have never gone after them.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

I snarled and sat up my anger slamming into with full force. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" I snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." I stood up, glaring at them, my whole body shaking with repressed rage. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

And I turned and marched up the steps to my dorm room. _I'm never speaking to those bloody idiots again!_

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


	7. Chapter 7

** AN: I just would like to say something about the Golden Trio's relationship. Neville will not be replacing Ron. It just so happens that Neville is the only friend Hermione has made and Ron is really good at sticking his foot in his mouth. Don't worry though all you Ron fans he'll redeem himself when it comes to all the battles. On a little side note: most of the chapters will be from Hermione's perspective unless you guys request otherwise. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

I was ignoring Harry and Ron. Neville followed my lead and would work on homework with me in the library. He really was my only friend at the school. No one else liked me. I sighed and read a fourth year Charms book. To be perfectly honest I wanted to start working on it now so I would be good when we practiced it then. I just couldn't bear the thought of not being able to come back so I worked twice as hard as everyone else.

"'Mione we should get going to Charms or we'll be late." Neville said standing up slowly. His back cracked in several places and I tried not to wince.

"Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand excitedly and started down the hall. Professor Flitwick had hinted at making objects fly today. I was so excited I could barely hide my grin.

When Neville and I finally got to the classroom Professor Flitwick split us into pairs. Neville was paired with Dean Thomas a very tall boy with dark skin like melted chocolate. Harry was paired with Seamus a sandy haired boy with an Irish accent. And I was paired with Ron. It was hard to tell if he was madder about it or me. He slouched back in his chair and completely ignored everything Professor Flitwick said.

"Begin!" Flitwick squeaked then started to make his way around the room. I swished and flicked my wand and smiled when my feather wiggled in front of me. I had almost done it!

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, climbing onto his stack of books so he could see the whole class. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

I swished and flicked my wand again and smiled when it started to soar into the air. But Ron being Ron hadn't listened to Flitwick and was waving his hands around like a windmill and knocked my feather out of the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms again. I growled and glared at him.

"You're saying it wrong," I snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

I rolled up the sleeves of my gown, flicked my wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above our heads. I smiled in triumph while Ron sulked.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

I pulled out some parchment and started writing a note to my parents. They loved everything I told them about the magical world but they seemed concerned that I wasn't making friends. I told them all about Neville and how nice he was and he had explained some of the different types of jobs in the wizarding world. They seemed to like that I was already thinking ahead about my plans and what I wanted to do with my life.

When the bell rang I quickly packed my bag and pulled it over my shoulder. I walked down the corridor and saw Neville up ahead. I ran to catch up with him but froze at the sound of a harsh voice speaking.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron snarled at Harry, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

I stiffened and felt my throat tighten. Knowing that no one likes you is one thing but its completely different when someone else says it. My throat was thick with unshed tears and I pushed past Harry and Ron.

"I think she heard you." Harry whispered his voice pained.

"So?" said Ron. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

My tears redoubled and I pushed my way into the nearest bathroom and sobbed. This was not how it was supposed to be! I wiped roughly at my eyes but my tears continued to fall. It took awhile for me to finally cry out but I did. I looked up slowly and my heart clenched in my chest. What looked like a very large Mountain Troll was standing in front of me and raised its club. I let out a terrified scream and fell back against the wall.

I barely noticed when Ron and Harry barged into the room brandishing their wands. My mind seemed to be frozen with shock and I couldn't move. Harry tried to pull me up but I seemed to be stuck in my mind. He tried to help me but finally ran to Ron and jumped on the trolls back. Ron swished his wand and the huge club hit the trolls head and it fell to the ground.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"Is it – dead?" I asked my voice shaking.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

A moment later four teachers rushed into the bathroom. I took the blame for everything and lost five house points. Harry and Ron both looked shocked but quickly agreed with me. I silently made my way to the common room in shock. Harry Potter saved my life. A warm feeling seeped through my body and I smiled.

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. When you leave reviews they make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more everyone is happy.**


End file.
